Kenneth, Layla, Penelope and Jake
by Gemini126
Summary: Meet the next generation of the Watterson Family. Kenny, who is really Kenneth, who has a crush on his adopted sister from Africa, Layla. Jake who likes cars and Penelope, who is at her dad's level of rebellion, just twenty times worse.


**This is a short story introducing my fankids for Pennball. Please Review but u probably won't lazy people! ;)**

The First thing you do when you hear the alarm clock at the Watterson household is jump out of bed fast as a bathroom is your main target.

Normally, Penelope, the oldest daughter gets there first, this is because she needs to put in her makeup. She needs to polish her wings and mini antlers that are a glossy blue.

Of course, this totally ticks of the three other children, Layla, who is adopted from Africa, more than the two boys.

Kayla is twelve years old, like her brother Kenneth, who they call Kenny. Kenny and her are technically not related because of their blood. Layla is not legally a relative either.

Kenny tries to make it seem as if this is true, though family does require blood. He doesn't do it to be annoying or obnoxious. It's only because he just so happens to have a crush on her. Kenny always gets her the biggest birthday gifts and sits with her at lunch.

Jake is ten years old, five years younger than Penelope. Jake likes typical stuff like cars, action figures and comics. You can call him boring or "Shorty" like Kenny does.

Now to something you actually will care about.

* * *

"Penelope!" Layla cried, banging on the bathroom door. She held her necessities in her hands. She was a lioness, and not just physically.

"Yeah, woman!" Jake hollered. He jumped and stomped around angrily with impatience plastered on his forehead.

"Why you pains?" Penelope called through the brown door, fixing her mascara.

"Because you have been in there for half an hour!" Layla retorted. "I wish you were more like the boys. They can shut up for a bit. " Penelope replied fiercely.

Kenny but his lip. "Well, you should let her in if she wants to be in. You can always put makeup on in your room using a pocket mirror." Layla smiled at him widely. "See!" Layla said to Penelope through the door, grasping the gold handle.

"Oh, he's not doing it cause he cares about fairness!" Penelope shot. "The only reason he is doing it is because he has the hots for you!"

Kenny gulped. "You don't have proof!"

"Please. I saw you write her name in a heart" Penelope stated, putting on lipstick.

Kenny shut up. Layla turned to Kenny and smiled, blushing. Kenny smiled meekly. Jake stared between them. "You two are odd"

Kenny averted his eyes as Layla stood beside him and reached out for his hand. Kenny turned red, easily noticeable on his blue fur that was streaked with yellow and red with a fluff of fur at the top.

"Are they gonna kiss?" Jake asked no-one in particular.

Penelope, finally strutted out of the bathroom, wearing a miniskirt and a leather jacket. She was her father, in a way. A rebel. Expect you could smell it miles away. She wore thick burgundy colored boots.

She pushed past them all, pushing the back of Layla's head roughly into Kenny's chest, him trying to keep from falling.

Jake ran into the bathroom, making Layla sigh in aggravation. Kenny giggled softly.

"I think we should go get dressed" He suggested. Layla sighed as she headed into her room to change.

Sighing, Kenny pressed his back against the door of his bedroom, the one right next to the bathroom.

He bit his lip. "That was close" He breathed. He would make sure Penelope played for it later.

"Kenneth?"

"Ah!"He squealed, seeing his father beside him, the infamous Gumball Watterson, just older.

"Oh, hey Dad" He said, hoping his dad hadn't heard or seen the events. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard screaming" His father began. "And gossip. You know how your old man loves gossip"

Kenny blushed now. He was cracked.

"So you know about..."

"Yes, I have known for a bit." Gumball smiled. "And I think you should try it out son."

"Really?" Kenny asked, giddy with glee. "Even though she is technically a sister?"

"Sure" Gumball said, leaning against the door in his pajamas. "She's not by blood or law. Nothing stopping you."

Kenny hugged his father as he headed towards Layla's door. Yes!

Gumball smiled as he went to wake up his wife, who was sleeping calmly.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jake cried. That's all you could expect when a mere ten year old saw two people kissing.

"Shut it shorty" Kenny replied, tightly grabbing Layla as they waited for the school doors to open up at school. Layla playfully hit his head, then kissed him briefly.

Now, finally, Layla and Kenny were practically dating. And Penelope was practically having her eyeballs on the floor.

"Dad approved?" She asked herself. "Woah"

She had heard and seen it all thanks to her big man.


End file.
